Castiel and the Toothache
by TheCrimsonLlama
Summary: Castiel has had a toothache for a while now, so Dean decides to take the angel to the dentist. Oneshot. Destiel if you squint.


Castiel was nervous, to say the least. He'd been having a horrid ache in the left side of his jaw for days, so Dean decided it would be best to take him to the 'dentist'. He had absolutely no idea what that meant, but if it would help, then he wasn't going to complain. The human walked him out to the Impala and sat him down in the passenger seat, helping to buckle him in since the angel had little to no idea what he was doing.

Within a few minutes, they'd driven up to a small building. Castiel watched as Dean got out of the car and walked around to help him get out as well. He followed the human inside, a bit shocked by the odd smell that hit them like a bag of bricks when they opened the door. He didn't know if it smelt bad, or it was just so clean and he wasn't used to it. He figured it was probably the latter. He felt Dean grab him gently by the wrist and tug him along behind him as he walked up to the front desk. The human cleared his throat to get the attention of the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked pleasantly, looking between the two men.

"Yeah, we have an appointment for Castiel Winchester." Dean replied smoothly. The woman nodded and smiled gently at them both.

"Alright. I'll tell Doctor Swanson you're here. Until then, if you could fill out this paperwork, it'd be most appreciated."

Dean took the clipboard and pen from her and led the angel over to a couple of cushioned chairs in the waiting area. Castiel watched as Dean filled out the paperwork curiously.

"Are you currently pregnant?" The human asked, reading off the paper with a smirk playing at his lips.

"No, of course not." Castiel replied, shaking his head.

"Do you have history of heart problems in your family?"

"No."

This continued on for a bit until the questions became boring again and Dean just filled it out himself.

"Castiel Winchester?" They heard a voice say from a doorway nearby. Castiel looked up and swallowed before looking over at Dean nervously.

"Don't worry about it, buddy, I'm coming back with you." The human said reassuringly, standing up with him and gently leading him back to room with the dentist's chair. The woman had Castiel sit in the large chair and Dean had to stifle a chuckle at the shocked expression that came onto the angel's face when they fastened the cloth around his neck.

"Alright, say 'ah' for me, please." The woman directed after putting on a mask and grabbing the little metal tools.

"Ah?" Castiel asked, confused, though growing shocked as she gently grabbed his lower jaw and opened his mouth further, his eyes darting over to Dean frantically.

He felt as she stuck the metal utensils into his mouth, the things clinking against his teeth as she went about her business.

"Alright, well, I'll have Doctor Swanson come right back then." She said with a smile after a bit.

"Dean, I don't like this. Why did that woman stick metal objects into my mouth?" Castiel asked nervously after the woman left.

"She was just counting your teeth, Cas. Don't worry about it." Dean replied easily, gently rubbing the angel's shoulder to calm him down and get him to sit back in the chair.

Castiel nodded and sighed, sitting back in the chair. "What is the Doctor Swanson going to do?" He asked nervously.

"Well, he's probably going to look at your teeth with the little mirror thingy like the woman had and see why you have a toothache. Then he's going to fix it and everything will be better." Dean explained to Castiel gently as the angel seemed to relax a bit, now that he knew what would be happening.

Soon enough, the doctor came back and smiled gently at the two men. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester," the man said, shaking Castiel's hand as the angel was obviously still rather nervous. The angel merely nodded in response, not really knowing what to do or say in return.

The dentist gently pushed Castiel back into the seat and opened his mouth before looking inside it with the little mirror. The angel said 'ah' once again, and relaxed when the man pulled the mirror out of his mouth.

"It looks like he has a cavity, but I can easily fix it now, if you have the time." Doctor Swanson explained to the two men.

Dean nodded and sighed. "Alright, I guess that's the best thing we can do. Go ahead with that, then."

The doctor nodded and moved to get everything he'd need.  
"Dean, what's going to happen to me?" Castiel asked nervously, looking over at his human with wide blue eyes.

"He's just going to numb you up, then he'll fix your teeth, alright?" Dean replied, gently giving the angel's hand a small squeeze.

The doctor returned and took the numbing slave to the gums by the infected tooth. Castiel gripped onto Dean's hand tightly as he watched the metal syringe entering his mouth and pricking at his gums. He made a noise of both shock and pain when he felt it, and relaxed again once it was out of his mouth.

"Dean, I can't feel my face." The angel said after a few moments. Dean smiled and couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the blue-eyed man.

"This'll go quickly, Cas, I promise." Dean said with a small smile as he held onto the angel's hand tightly while the dentist went to work drilling away at the infected area of the tooth and replacing it with the filling while the angel was still numbed up.

After only a few minutes, the procedure was done and Dean lead Castiel out of the room and back up to the front desk to pay with one of his fake credit cards.

"I still can't feel my face, Dean…" Castiel said to the human as they walked back to the Impala.

"It'll go away in half an hour, buddy." He replied gently to the angel, buckling him in again and driving back to the motel.


End file.
